The Facts Of Life- Generation 2002
by MH-AC-PL
Summary: The Facts Of Life next generation- Jo, Blair, Nat and Tootie's daughters, at Eastland, in 2002. The girls work there. Can thier daughters- who act like they did- be friends again??? *UPDATED* Chapter 2 up for my 1 reviewer!


The Facts Of Life- Generation 2002  
  
First Meeting  
  
A/N: This is like the next generation of The Facts Of Life, set in 2002, or now, at Eastland. The main cast:  
  
Mrs. G: Dietrician  
  
Blair Warner: Headmistress/Owner  
  
Joanna Marie Polniaczek-Rainsod: PE and Science Teacher  
  
Natalie Green-Aromson: Creative Writing/Language Arts Teacher  
  
Dorothy 'Tootie' Ramsey-Carsol: Drama Teacher-Acting Teacher  
  
Anna-Maria Warner: Blair's daughter, 14  
  
Alexandrea 'Alex' Polniaczek-Rainsod: Jo's daughter, 14  
  
Patricia 'Patti' Green-Aromson: Nat's daughter, 14  
  
Lillian 'Lilly' Ramsey-Carsol: Tootie's daughter, 14  
  
Christopher Rainsod: Jo's husband  
  
Harry Aromson: Nat's husband  
  
Shawn Carsol: Tootie's husband  
  
*The Plot- short version: After 16 years apart, the girl are getting back together at Eastland to work and to live, with their daughters, who act like they do in their early Eastland days, who will become new students. Can they help their daughters become friends like they were??*  
  
~~~~The Story Begins~~~~  
  
A young girl stood in front of Eastland School, taking it all in. She pushed her straight black-with-blue-streaks waist-length hair over her shoulder and rubbed her emerald green eyes. "So this is Eastland??" she murmured as another young girl bumped into her from behind.  
  
She whirled around. "Hey!!" she shouted. The other girl blinked her sky blue eyes and curled her blonde hair around her finger. "Yeah??" she asked.  
  
"No one, I repeat, no one," the first girl said, making a fist with her right hand, "Crosses me."  
  
"Oh, I'm, uh, sorry. But I was talking to my mother and...."  
  
The first girl cut her off. "I don't give a....."  
  
"Alex!!!" a shout cut her off.  
  
Alex sighed. "Sorry Ma!!!" she called back to the older women coming down the walk.  
  
The women reached her hand out to the girl on the floor and helped her up. "Hi, sorry about my daughter. What's your name??" she said, smiling warmly.  
  
"I'm Anna-Maria Warner. Friends call me Anna." Anna giggled.  
  
"You're Blair's little girl??? Oh!! I'm Jo, a friend of your mom's. This is Alexandrea Polniaczek-Rainsod. We call her Alex, though." Jo said, smiling as Blair came up the walk. "Blair!!!" she called happily.  
  
"Jo you're here!!!" Blair called back.  
  
"Of course I'm here, you think I'd pass up a chance to work at Eastland dummy??" Jo called, laughing.  
  
"No, I didn't think you would." Blair laughed back as she reached them.  
  
"So this is little Anna-Maria???" Jo said.  
  
"Yeah. So this is Alex???? She looks like you did at her age." Blair said.  
  
"I know, I could say the same to you. Hey look who's coming!!" she said, watching a young girl and an older woman come up the walk.  
  
The woman hurried up, urging the young girl along. The girl rolled her black eyes and pushed her chin-length honey brown hair behind her ear.  
  
"Jo!!! Blair!!" the woman called.  
  
"Nat!!" Jo called back, waving.  
  
"Ma, who are these people??" Alex whispered.  
  
"Alex, these are my friends from school!!!" Jo said.  
  
"Hey Jo, Blair, this is Patti. Patrica Green-Aromson. Patti, these are my friends from school, Jo and Blair." Nat said.  
  
"Hi Patti. This is my little girl Alex and that's Blair's little girl Anna." Jo said as Alex nodded in greeting.  
  
"Hey, there's Tootie!!!" Nat said, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun and her other hand waving the young African-American girl and older women over.  
  
"Hey guys!!!" Tootie called. "Come on Lilly, it'll be fun!!!" she said to the girl. The girl pushed her curly red hair back, dragging her hand down to where it ended mid-back, and adjusted the sunglasses covering her hazel eyes.  
  
"Mother I don't wanna go to a boarding school!!!" Lilly whined.  
  
They reached the rest of them and did the last introductions.  
  
"Ma, you were friends with a snob, a writer and a AA princess??? Geez!!" Alez sighed. "I thought your friends would be more JDs like in the Bronx!!!"  
  
"Watch it Alex." Jo said.  
  
"Mom, you were friends with an Afrincan American fake-snob, a writer- I mean, like, ew, writer, and a juvinille delinquint?? I thought you had more taste than that." Anna said.  
  
"Watch it Princess." Alex growled.  
  
"So sorry. I'm going inside." Anna pranced inside, calling back, "Rather than talking to an Africian American fake-snob." as she closed the door.  
  
"That's it your dead!!!" Lilly shrieked, running after her.  
  
"I'll go make sure they kill each other right." Alex said, grinning like a madman and running inside.  
  
Patti rolled her eyes and said "And I'm going to go pray to God I don't get any of them for a roomate!!!" before she walked in.  
  
Jo, Blair, Tootie and Nat exchanged glances. This was not how they pictured their daughter's first meeting to be. 


End file.
